


The World Has Changed

by 14Doctors



Series: The Infinity Stones [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, Light Angst, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14Doctors/pseuds/14Doctors
Summary: Getting in and out of the bunker was hard enough the first time. Steve wasn't looking forward to trying again, especially with Peggy in the building.





	The World Has Changed

Back in the bunker, Steve knew he had to be careful, he had already been noticed once and this time he wasn’t dressed the part. He walked through the building keeping to the shadows and avoiding the prowling security. Every time someone else got in the elevator on the way down he had to get off to avoid detection. This worked for a while.

One floor above where he wished to go Peggy walked on. He stared at her in shock just long enough for the doors to shut. She was looking down at a stack of papers in her hands and didn’t notice him straight away. He stood still staring straight ahead hoping not to draw attention to himself. The door to the next floor opened and he relaxed and stepped forward, only for a hand to wrap around his arm. He stopped and continued to stare forward. When she didn’t let go and the door shut he turned. 

She was staring at him with wide eyes full of disbelief, older but as beautiful as ever. Her hand shot out to stop the lift.  
“Steve?” Her broken voice hurt. He nodded slowly trying not to react when she almost sobbed and threw her arms around him. He caught her easily and hugged back just as tightly.  
“How did you get here?” she asked as she loosened her grip, one hand still holding him as if scared he would disappear. He showed her the watch with slight reluctance.  
“Time travel watch.” At her dubious expression he elaborated a bit. “Howards son is a bigger genius than he is.” He smiled down at her trying to ignore the instinct to say was and the pain that thought brought.  
“Why are you here? It’s clearly not to see me, you’d have come earlier for that.” He winced slightly at the accusation and hurt in her voice and debated answering looking back at the door. He sighed and turned back to her.  
“I was here earlier with...a friend, I need to return something.” He shrugged at looked away from the confusion on her face. He caught a glimpse of her eyes narrowing before she made a grab for the case he was carrying. He pulled it out of her reach just in time.  
“What’s in there?”  
“What I need to return.” In the silence, he thought for a moment before opening the case. She tried to look in but he moved out of the way. Carefully he drew out the space stone and held it out to her.  
“This is the inside and power of the tesseract take care of it, and don’t build any weapons of mass destruction with it.” He knew the last part was a bit rude but he couldn’t help himself. Peggy took the stone carefully and cradled in her hands.  
“Any more words of wisdom?” He smiled and decided what the hell.  
“Bucky’s alive but brainwashed by Hydra, I'm still alive and frozen in the arctic and Hydra is growing inside Shield.” He stepped back and began preparations to leave. She made no attempt to stop him but she did jump slightly at the appearance of his suit. He looked at her one last time and left.


End file.
